


Rex's sugarbaby

by AliceM13



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Naughty, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Submission, Submissive Character, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Yaoi, bimbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM13/pseuds/AliceM13
Summary: Rex Salazar is a business man who needs a sweet little thing to cure his boredom and loneliness.
Relationships: Noah Nixon & Rex Salazar, Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 16





	Rex's sugarbaby

Rex Salazar, 35 years old, Hispanic descent, muscular body, owner of Salazar industries. An intelligent man with riches and luxuries but no one to share them with.

I'm not saying he didn't have pretenders, with his status comes a lot of gold diggers, stuck up idiots and wannabes. He could always tell when someone tried way too hard to be seductive so they could get their allowance early or raised.

Now,he wasn't against sexy but not the toxic, 'I do this because I want stuff not because I love you' kind. What he wanted was someone cute and playful, someone he could spoil and take care of.

He never thought he'd need matchmaking service but he admitted it was worth a shot, there was no harm in it. The woman who owns it, Circe Daniels, is an old friend of Rex's. She made sure everything and everyone was clean, safe and fair.

Needless to say she was over the moon when she received his call. She's been trying for a long time to convince her stubborn friend to apply. She knew very well how mister Salazar and relationships are, especially of the romantic kind so she did all she could to help. His generous payment was a welcomed bonus.

The process was simple. You submit a form with your data and what kind of relationship you want, likes, limits, all that jazz.She insists on clear details. Knowing Rex personally made it easier for her to pick out potential candidates.

A little spark of hope was lit inside Rex when he received Circe's notification.

Circe is a woman that takes pride in her work. She always does a thorough background check on her clients, a drug and std test, a panic button, all the safety measures one can think off. Makes the high price tag pretty reasonable.

She's good at reading people. If someone wants a purely sexual relationship, she can arrange something. For Rex she made the arrangements personally instead of delegating.

Noah Nixon, 20 year old, shaggy blond hair, brown eyes, soft pale skin, shy and anxious little thing. His roommate paid for the service so he would get out of the house more. He was starting to become a bit of a shut in. He was patiently waiting for his match up, dressed casually in jeans, a shirt, a jacket and sneakers. He was, in miss Daniels' eyes, perfect for Rex.

Circe encouraged people not to reveal names or other such information until the second meet up. It may seem a bit much but she had bad experiences. Some scars never heal and others heal over a long period of time.

"Nice to see you're finally gracing me with your presence, you highness." She bowed, amused by her own joke.

"Very funny Cecilia."he smirked, enjoying her pouting.

"You know I don't like that name. I did legally change it to Circe after all."

"Yes,yes I know. Sorry I'm late, I laid down for a nap and overslept."

"Haven't heard that since high school but enough dilly dallying, your match has been waiting for 15 minutes and for Hecate's sake Rex, stop wearing this obnoxious cologne."

"Okay, okay, no need to push sirenita. I can walk by myself."

Noah was anxiously tapping his foot and playing witht he zipper on his jacket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."the latino man closed the door behind him, snapping Noah out of his thoughts, removed his blazer and sat down.

"I like napping a little too much."the brunette chuckled lightly."Which means my other matches will have to wait."

"It's, um, it's quite alright, s-sir."the blonde stammered.

'Shy, eh? Intriguing.' The older male smirked mischievously inside while keeping a friendly expression on the outside.

"Nice to meet you, I'm...right, Circe's rule."

"You, you call miss Daniels by her first name?"

"We're old friends. Now, tell me something about yourself."

"About myself? Um, I am 20 years old, a junior in college and I worked my ass off to pay for this service because I was starting to become a bit of a shut in after breakig up with my girlfriend. Today was the first time I combed my hair in days."

"Interestin."Rex said.

"You're wearing a, very nice suit sir. Must've been expensive. I'm dressed like a hobo in comparison."Noah rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay mi cielo, I can't expect an average college student to dress like they're heading to a cocktail party 24/7."

"I guess you have a good point."


End file.
